This Is Not Goodbye
by Nalu3737
Summary: "Don't cry Natsu this is not goodbye" Lucy and Erza are assigned to go on a S-class mission to Infiltrate a dark guild by the name of Demon Blood. The boys and Happy are not allowed to go with them, but being who they are they follow them anyways. Things take a turn for the worse when Lucy...
1. The Mission

This Is Not Goodbye

Prologue

The sun shined down on me as I made my way to the guild. My key's jingling with every step that I made, I began to think back to this morning. I had woken up to an empty bed which is very weird. Usually I have to kick Natsu and Happy out for trespassing. I smiled slightly to myself, even though I hated to admit it my life would be boring without them. They never cease to amuse me even though they can also test my patience to it's very limits.

I looked up as I continued to walk on the side of the canal, the guild came into view looming in the distance causing me to walk faster. I have no clue as to why but I just had this feeling that something huge was going to happen very soon.

* * *

The Mission: Lucy's POV

Pushing open the huge oak doors to the guild I entered the everyday Fairy chaos. Dodging a chair and multiple flying items, I made my way to the bar. Mira smiled at me gently as I sat down " Can I have a strawberry smoothie please Mira?" I asked politely. "Sure Lucy i'll get right on it" Mira says brightly as she went to go make my order.

"Lucy'' Erza says from the side of me, I jump slightly and put my hand to my heart trying to slow down the pounding. I slowly turn to face her noticing that she was staring at me intently. "Y-yes Erza" I stuttered out wondering why I hadn't noticed her before she nearly gave me a heart attack. "Did you need something?"

"Master request us in his office immediately."

"Did we do something wrong?" I asked hesitantly, though I don't understand what we could have done wrong. On the Last couple of missions that the team has taken, nothing was really destroyed. We even got all of the reward money which made my rent and I very happy.

"No we didn't do anything wrong he just wishes to speak with us." Erza said as she stood up and made her way up the stairs to masters office. Standing up I followed her, about half way up the stairs I stopped to scan the guild for pink hair. Finding no evidence of him being here I sighed to myself and trudged up the rest of the stairs to the Master's office.

I saw Erza standing at the door, once I made my way to her side she raised her fist to knock. Before she could though we heard a voice telling us to come in. Now i've only been to the Masters office about twice ever since I joined the guild and each time it has stayed the same. There were stacks of papers in every corner, all of them probably complaints from the Magic Council, Books were strewn everywhere on the floor. Near the far back wall stood the masters desk made from the same wood of the cherry blossom trees, and behind that sat his worn leather chair. Everything in this room combined to make a unique smell a smell of home.

Master sat on top of his desk in his usual indian style pose. Once we came in he looked up from the paper he had in his hands. The look he wore was a worried one and it piqued my interest as to what would make the great Markov nervous. He looked towards Erza their eyes having a silent conversation before he finally faced me.

"Thank you for coming my child, I assume you would wish to know why you were called here?" Markov states the question with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Yes Master"

"Well then I have Received a letter concerning a Dark Guild from the Magic Council. The Guild is called Demon Blood and has been wreaking havoc lately all across fiore."

"Alright Master but that doesn't explain why you called me here.."

"Well my child this mission is classified as an S-class and of course I was going to send Erza however I do not wish for her to go alone on this one. So I gave her the liberty of choosing her partner and she choose you."

To say I was shocked was an understatement I was floored why would Erza want me as her partner for such an important mission. Clearly Erza could see the hesitation and doubt in my eyes because she turned to me and gave me a tender look before saying " Do not doubt yourself Lucy, you are extremely strong and your knowledge of battle strategies and tactics are truly something to be reckoned with. So yes I want you to go with me Lucy."

I was honored, I had no clue that Erza thought so highly of me and now that I did it gave me confidence. " Alright i'll go what are we exactly supposed to achieve though?" Erza looked towards Markov to let him explain. " Basically it will be an undercover mission you will go to the town of Nora and gather as much information as you can. Once you feel that you have adequate evidence you will infiltrate the guild as one of their own to find out exactly what they are looking for."

"But Master both Erza and I have a rare form a magic plus we are well known wouldn't they spot us before we even set one foot through the door?"

"That may be true but you have heard of Magical Items that allow you to posses another magic right?" I nodded to show that I have " Well I have some of those Magical Items and I will let you choose which new magic you wish to yield. As For your appearance I also have some Jewelry that will allow you to dress accordingly to your new magic."

"Alright I understand...however I do have one more question."

"What is it my child?"

"Will Natsu and Gray really be staying behind? Why are they not coming with us?"

Erza shoulders sagged slightly at my question " I would love to bring they boys, however you and I know that they would end up giving us away. Natsu would constantly complain about not being able to fight and Gray's stripping habit would give him away instantly." I hated to agree but she was right. Although I would lonely without Natsu and Happy to keep my company maybe this could be a chance for Erza and I to bond. She's already like an older sister to me so it shouldn't be to weird. But how long would this mission take?

"Master how long do you think this mission will take and how much is the council giving us for doing their dirty work?"

" The mission is estimated to take up to about a year and the council is paying 200,000,000 jewels. 100,000,000 for each of you. You will be leaving in two days time to Nora and will head there by train it will be about a day's travels and i've already made arrangements for your living and food expensive. So you will have everything you need once you get there. Also there is already an ally on the inside of so getting into the guild shouldn't be to difficult."

I nodded showing that I had gotten everything he had told me. A year a whole year we would be away from the guild. I will miss Fairy Tail and their crazy antics. But I know who I will miss most of all and I don't know how i'm going to tell him that i'm going on a mission without him. Natsu's never really like us being separate from each other on mission and ever since my future self died he's been a little paranoid about my safety. Erza is going with me though so I should be fine and he will probably be more upset over the fact that i'm going on an S-class mission and he isn't. Hopefully everything will work itself out. With that thought my brain zoned back into the conversation at hand.

"...You and Erza will have a whole day to gather everything you think you will need. So you may leave now if you wish." I nodded and bowed towards Markov as I went to leave Erza spoke once more "Lucy don't tell anyone what went on in here. Master plans on making an announcement the morning that we leave so no one will worry to much. Alright?" I nodded towards her giving her my bright smile.

"Got it Erza you can count on me!" with this I left the office and made my way back down to the chaos. Thinking back to this morning I realized my feeling had been right something big was going down and I didn't know if I was ready for it.

* * *

A /n Okay guys please R&R also this is my first time writing anything at all so if I i messed up on something Please inform me, but Fairy Tail is my Favorite Manga/Anime so I think I know characters pretty well. Nalu is my OTP :) Anyways Thank You and have a nice day

P.S. Nora in Japanese means Stray


	2. Trouble

_A/N: Ok guys I fixed this chapter i'm so sorry for all the mistakes. Here's the new chapter two I hope you enjoy. Oh and I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters they all belong to the great Hiro Mashima._

* * *

**Natsu POV**

I woke up this morning to someone trying to suffocate me. Struggling in my hammock I wrestled with the thing on my face, once I had gotten a good grip on it, I ripped it off of my face and flung it at the couch. I realized a second too late that it had been Happy who was trying to kill me. He groaned waking up from the impact " Ne Natsu why'd ya through me?"

" I'm sorry buddy I didn't realize it was you and you were kinda suffocating me."

"Oh well it's okay I forgive you.. Now lets go to the guild. I want some Fish!"I chuckled at this, he never wants anything different does he. Well at least I know what will always make him happy.

"Alright buddy just let me get dressed and we'll head on over to the guild." I look around for my clothes, I found my one black sleeved vest and zipped it on. I pulled on my pants, put on my sandals and we were ready to go." Alright lets go Happ's."

" YAY FISH!" with this statement we started to make our way through the forest on to the main streets of Magnolia. On they way to the guild we decided to stop by Lucy's place to get some food instead. I don't know why but I love Lucy's cooking the most. She know's exactly how to make it so that both Happy and I are pleased. When we arrived I had Happy fly me through her window, landing on her bed I looked around her room and realized that she wasn't here. Maybe she was in the shower.. I listened closely but didn't hear any water running so I decided to go check the kitchen. She wasn't there either which means she left early, now I kinda regret not staying over last night. Stupid fishing trip, we got back to town so late I hadn't wanted to wake her up so I just went to my house instead. Now though she's gone and we'll have to eat at the guid.

The Guild! That means that the Ice-Bastard got to see her first. Ugh I don't understand all these feelings that i've had lately, one of them being that I hate it when anyone else especially guys get to spend more time with her than I do. With this thought I decided to head straight for the guild.

"Happy let's go that **Striping Bastard **is probably talking to Lucy right now."

"AYE SIR. MAX SPEED!'"

Happy picked me up and zoomed us toward the guild dodging a few people here and there, The guild came into view as Happy began to pick up speed. We landed right at the door skidding to a stop, I brought my foot back to do a ninja kick on huge wooden entrance , officially entering the guild.

**" I'm here guys!"** I yelled walking in a little further before stopping once I heard an annoying voice yelling at me.

" Oi **Squinty Eyes Bastard** are you trying to break the doors down."

"What was that **Ice Princess**, you wanna go?"

" Bring it **Fire Breath** I can kick your ass any day." That smirk he was giving me was really pissing me off so I decided to give him what he wanted, I drew my fist back and right hooked him in his stupid face. This of course ended up in a full blow out battle and it wasn't till the middle of the fight that people started to use magic. The only one who hadn't joined in was Mira. Looking around I couldn't see Lucy and Erza either, the latter explains why the fight was still going on, but where was Lucy? I decided to go ask Mira if she had seen her today so with one last firey fist to Grays face I headed towards the bar.

"Hi Natsu do you want something to eat?" Mira asked, sending me a motherly smile.

"Sure can I get some Fire Chicken Please Mira?"

"Of course Natsu i'll go get it for you right now! Do you want anything to drink with it?"

"Fire Whiskey please."

"Alrighty then just wait one minute please. I'll be right back with your order."

"Wait Mira before you go have you seen Lucy today she wasn't at her house when I went to visit her this morning and I haven't seen her in the guild yet…" I trailed off, I didn't want Mira to know that I was worried about her unfortunately I forgot this is Mira (The Demon Matchmake) were talking about and of course she noticed it.

" Ara Ara is some worried for poor Lucy."

"N-No I was just wondering where she was at" Damn my stuttering.

"Mmhm then why are you blushing?" was I blushing? I wanted to check my cheeks to make sure they weren't on fire but I didn't want to give Mira the satisfaction.

"Have you seen her or not Mira." I was beginning to become inpatient why couldn't Mira just leave me alone.

" Oh fine yes she came in early this morning and was talking to me before Erza snatched her saying something about Master needing to talk to them or something."

"What! Why would Master need to talk with Lucy?"

"I don't know but they've been up there for a while, hopefully she will be down soon."

"Ya hopefully." My mind began to wonder as to what exactly Master had to talk to Lucy and Erza about. It couldn't be the Team because we've actually been doing really well the past few missions. So why…

Mira made me tune back in as she called my name" Here you go Natsu one Fire Chicken hot and ready and one Fire Whiskey."

"Thank you Mira." I began to wolf down my food as if my life depended on it, once I was done with the chicken I began to drink my Fire Whisky until a table slammed into the bar. I turned around to see who the culprit was and of course it was that stupid exhibitionest.

"Oi what the hell** Droopy Eyes** you tryin to get your ass kicked."

"What are you talking about **Fire Breath** that table just happen to land near you."

"Alright thats it** Kayru No Hok**-"

"What.. Is.. Going.. on.. Here"

* * *

_A/n:Thank you all who read and reviewed someone even followed this story you guys don't understand how happy that makes me. Hehe look like you gotta wait till the next chapter to see what's going to happen to Natsu. I will probably update on the weekends but if i finish a chapter early then ill updated on the weekdays. So please be patient and Thank You for reading!_


	3. Leaving

_A/N: Hey guy's sorry i'm so late in updating this story I use my Friend's computer so when i'm not with her it's kind of hard to write. Anyways heres chapter Three I hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to R/R. OH! I also do not own any of the Fairy Tail Characters yet…._

* * *

Leaving: Lucy's POV

Making my way down the stairs I continued to think about the mission ahead, I had to get so much done and with only one day to do it all, I didn't know If I would have it all done by the time we are supposed to leave. Focusing back into my surroundings I had just enough time to avoid a chair that was on a collision path with my face. Unfortunately it ended up hitting another target. Erza stood frozen as the chair made impact, this also in turn caused the whole guild to freeze in blinding terror as what was left of the chair fell away revealing a heated glare.

"What.. Is.. Going.. On.. Here." Each word was laced with venom, her fiery glare slowly began to scan the area trying to find the culprit who had dared to throw something at the great Titania. Erza's eye's landed on the shaking form of Elfman, taking a step forward she began to make her descent down the stairs towards her poor victim. " Elfman would you care to tell me as to why you threw a chair at my face." She stated way to sweetly. I felt a shiver run down my spine as she spoke , I've known Erza for a while now and she only uses that town when she intends to cause someone horrendous pain.

"A-a man would never dare to throw something at a lady." Elfman began to sweat bullets as he tried to explain " A man will only hurt other man."

"Are you saying i'm a man." Erza said this calmly her face void of any emotion. Elfman's humongous for began to tremble even more as he watched Ezra's face.

"Of c-co-course not not Erza I was aiming for someone else."

"Well then who were you intending to hit then?" Erza's sharp eyes stayed on Elfman as he raised a shaking arm to point at his intended target, or should I say targets. I sighed as I realized were his finger lead to. Both of their statue forms began to crumble as Erza slowly turned to face them.

"I should have known that it was you two who caused all of this," a deep and sinister aura began to cloak Erza's figure as she began to made her way towards Natsu and Gray." How many times must I tell you," they boys began to shrink into the ground as Erza tower over them." . !" with these words Erza slammed both their heads together successfully knocking them out.

I just watched as she continued to act like nothing happened as she called out towards Mira for a Strawberry Cake. I shook my head and began to scan the guild for it's resident bookworm Levy. My eyes found her sitting at a table in the back corner of the guild. As I began to make my way over to her I noticed she was reading something and judging by her expressions she was getting to a good part. Stepping over the boys I finally found my self in front of her, she was so focused on the book that she had yet to realize I was there, so taking this opportune moment I ducked my head to see what she was reading. I began to snicker as I read the title, I now understood why her expression's from earlier were so funny. I looked back up and tapped levy on her shoulder obtaining her attention.

"Oh! Hey Lu-chan when did you get here?" A wide grin began to cross my face as I answered her question.

"Oh I just got here, anyways Levy whatcha reading?" I tilted my head to the side to feign innocence, all the while watching her cheeks go to a soft pink as she tried to avoid my question.

" It's n-nothing too interesting i'm pretty sure you wouldn't like it Lu-chan."

" Oh really well can I see anyways? Or at least let me look at the title."

" Well I don't know Erza lent it to me so…" As she told me this her face began flush even more eventually succeeding in covering her whole face and making her look like a tomato. I smirked as she had just unintentionally told me what she was reading. Everyone knows that Erza likes to read racy books.

"Oh ho! So you're reading that kind of story, I didn't know you had an interest in that stuff Levy." I wiggled my eyebrows at her, it was always fun to tease Levy her reactions were hilarious and once again I was proven to be right. I strained to hold in my laughter as her body turned red all over from embarrassment, her petite for began to shake and her face scrunched up from my teasing, all of this told me that she was upset. " Let me guess Erza convinced you that it would was good and you just couldn't say no."

"Lu-chan!" I couldn't hold it in any longer as I fell to the floor in a fit of giggles. I looked upward through blurry eyes and came face to face with an enraged Levy. Now even though Levy is small, shes still one hell of a mage and I, for one, am not about to find out how much her Solid Script Iron would feel upon my head. So with this thought I tapered down my laughter and began to apologise.

"I'm sorry Levy I was only teasing I didn't mean to upset you." Levy's face began to ease up as I talked and by the end of my apology her face had cooled down and in place of the frown was a sweet smile.

"It's okay Lu-chan I forgive you." as she said this she helped me to my feet and we sat down together. " Anyways was there something you needed to talk about?'" Now you see this is what I was talking about, I want to tell Levy all about the mission and I also want her advice on how to break it to Natsu and Happy.. but I can't and I dont want to lie to her.

"It's not anything that I cant handle on my own." Looking at her face I knew she was about to argue with me so I quickly interrupted her." but I promise if it becomes to much to handle I will come to you for help, ne?" I watched her as she thought on it and let out a sigh of relief when she nodded her head in agreement." Alright then I'll be going I gotta get some stuff before I head home.

"It's still early Lu what are you going to get?" I answered her question as I began to rise from my seat.

"Just some food and some clothes that i've been meaning to get for a while now. The last few jobs the team did turned out really well so I won't have to pay rent for 3 months. So with the extra cash that I have left I'm going to do a little shopping"

"Oh I see we'll have fun with that Lu-chan and stay safe."

"I will dont worry." I told her as I gave her a wave before heading over towards the boys to check on them before I left. I crouched down towards Natsu as I inspected his serene face, he's so cute when he's asleep , looking over his entire form it seemed that he was ok so I moved over to check on Gray, coming to the same conclusion, I made to stand up but was knocked back over when something blue flew into my chest. Once I got my bearings back I looked down towards Happy who had firmly attached himself to me."Happy! What's wrong did something happen?" He shook his head no and then looked up towards me before saying

"I havent seen you all day Lushy I missed you. Plus you weren't there this morning when Natsu and I came to check on you." Happy said all of this with a pout and small tears running down his face. So even though I was a little pissed at the Lushy comment I just smiled softly down at him.

"I'm sorry Happy how about I make it up you? I was about to leave to go shopping so why don't I pick you up some fish while i'm out. Okay?"

"FISH! Yay thank you Lucy you're the best!" I laughed as Happy flew up in the air with an excited look."Okay well i'll be leaving now Happy will you tell Natsu where i've gone, so that the big goof doesn't worry?"

"Aye sir!" I smiled as I ruffled his little head. I wave to everyone else calling out a goodbye as I made way to the market.

I decided to stop by my house first to grab a piece of paper so I could write out what all I would have to get. This would also help me with not spending more than I needed to, so once I had written everything down I walked outside and began to make my way to the city square. The boat men passing by told me to be careful as I was walk on the rivers edge, I waved to them and called out telling them that I was fine. Entering the market area I weaved my way through the crowd looking for a clothing store. Once I found the one that seemed most interesting I made my way inside. The bell jingled as I pushed myself through the entrance, I looked to the left to see the clerk sitting behind the counter. Well it looks like I wont be getting any help, I took out my list to see what I would need from here.

The first item on my list was to get some winter clothes, on the way to my apartment it had fully set in that we were going to be gone for year and I realized that I had absolutely no idea what the weather was like in Nora. So Since I had plenty of summer clothes and hardly any winter clothes, I thought it would be best to take some extra precaution and buy some. So here I stand looking at the racks and trying to decide what exactly I would need. I jumped slightly when I felt someone tap me on my shoulder, I slowly turned around to see a very pretty woman.

"Hello Ma'am I couldn't help but notice that you looked like you might need some help." I looked down to read the badge on her shirt telling me her name was Mandy. I looked back up and gave her a huge grin.

"Yes please Mandy i'm going on a long mission soon and i'm needing to prepare some winter clothes. Unfortunately I am a little lacking in this department, my talents lie somewhere else if I must say so myself." She chuckles slightly as she looks at my attire. I began to shift slightly suddenly becoming very self conscious. Yes most of the time I wear very skimpy clothing, it's easier to move around in,but I believe though that I look very good in my outfits so it doesn't bother me too much.

"Yes, well for a first timer then, allow me to be of service Ma'am." I nodded towards her request. " Well then to start off lets get you some long sleeved undershirts and some leggings to go under your pants." She made her way to a section in the back of the store before picking up some items and shoving me in the dressing room.

After an hour or two I finally left the shop, I had bags feeling up both my arms, I began to make my way to the book store that had just opened recently to get a gift for Levy before I left. I found the book that she had looked at when we came for the grand opening, at the time neither of us had the money to buy it. I smiled as I payed for the book, hugging it to my chest I left the shop and pulled out my list, it was already late in the afternoon and all I had to get left was happy's fish and then it was homeward bound I go. Grabbing the biggest fish my eyes could find I payed the kind vender and began to make my way back home. Along the way I let my thought's travel again as I thought about how Natsu would react when Master told everyone the news, I wish I could have told him in private though, I know Natsu well, and the fact that I did not personally tell him before hand that I was going to be gone for so long.. well lets just say it wasn't going to end very pretty.

Once I finally made it back home I walked up the steps to my apartment but before I could turn the key my landlady appeared once again in my old clothes. I gave her a weird look before she started to speak.

"Miss Lucy I heard that you will be away for a while and I just wanted to tell that on top of the 3 months that you have already covered, your guild master has covered you for the rest of the year so do well wherever you are going." I smiled at her and thanked her for the information. As soon as she left I turned towards my door, suddenly I heard footsteps fastly approaching from behind. Turning around I came face to face with Erza.

" Lucy there's been a change of plans, pack your bags were leaving tonight."

* * *

_A/N: MWAHAHA I am so evil haha just kidding. If you guys want to blame anyone blame fallenkairi she gave me the idea, well until next time my lovelies don't forget to R&R thank you!_


	4. Don't GO

_A/N: Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail..Yet_

_Previously- I heard footsteps fastly approaching from behind, turning around I around I came face to face with Erza._

_"Lucy there's been a change of plans, pack your bags were leaving tonight."_

* * *

**Don't Go: Lucy's POV**

My eyes began to widen as I listened to Erza speak.. tonight why were we heading out tonight I thought we had some more time, I was planning on spending one more night with Natsu and Happy.

"LUCY!" I jumped as Erza yelled at me, I realized once again that I had been zoning out. It couldn't be helped though this was extremely shocking, my brain could not handle this much change all at once. Shaking off my thoughts I looked back up at Erza and prepared to ask her a string of many questions.

"Uh sorry Erza I kinda zoned out.. why are we leaving so soon? I thought Master said we had till early tomorrow before we left for the mission."

"We did, unfortunately though are employer called an hour or so after we left requesting that we arrive sooner. Apparently Demon Blood is becoming extremely suspicious in their actions lately and the whole town would feel better if we were to start sooner rather than later."

"I understand that but what good would a couple of hours do.. why cant we just stay a little longer I was hoping to spend one last night Natsu and Happy." I mumbled the last part hoping she wouldn't hear, however even though Erza is not a dragon slayer I forget that she's not completely human either and has excellent hearing, so when I glanced at her she was giving me a sisterly smile that told me she understood where I was coming from now. Blushing I looked away as Erza spoke once more.

"Ahhh so that's whats this is about, I always had a feeling that you had a thing for Natsu I didn't expect you to feel this way about him though.. you love him dont you?" The blush began to spread down to my feet as she said this, I began to shake my head as I tried to reply to her question.

"I-I don't k-kn-know if I would go so far as to say l-lo-lov-love." I cursed as I stuttered through out my answer. Erza raised an eyebrow at me, clearly she believed my answer about as much I did. Sighing in defeat I finally relented into telling her "Yes, yes okay I love him I just haven't told him yet. We've been so busy lately I haven't been able to find the right time."

Erza nodded at this "That's understandable, we have been extremely busy lately. However this is all the more reason to start this mission early the sooner we can get it done the sooner you can confess your feelings. I must commend you on your courage though Lucy, I would have thought that you would have been holding back on confessing because you do not know where Natsu's feelings lie." I smiled softly as Erza complimented me

"It's true yes that I do not know how Natsu feels about me in that way however, this is Natsu we are talking about, and I know that no matter what I tell him he will always be my best friend. Natsu would never leave me just because I feel differently about him." My smile began to grow as I continued to explain "Plus knowing Natsu he won't even know what i'm talking about and just chalk it up to me being weird again.." I chuckled as I imagined his face when I finally told him "In the end, I feel if I can just tell him that I am in love with him then I shall be happy, even if he doesn't return my feelings" I finally looked at Erza once I finished talking and was surprised to find tears in the corners of her eyes. I also had no time to move before she pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"That is truly admirable Lucy and I promise to you that I will get you home soon and safely so that you may live a happy life with Natsu" I awkwardly tried to pat Erza's back trying to sooth her as she sobbed into my shoulder. Once she had finally quieted down and eased her death grip up, I put her at arms length so that I could look her in the eyes and give her a radiant smile.

"I know you will Erza and I have complete faith in you. So give me about thirty minute to pack up my stuff and we can be on are way okay?" Erza nodded as she wiped away the last of her tears. Once that was done I let us both in to my house so that I could began to pack. Erza made herself at home sitting at my kitchen table with a piece of strawberry cake. I smiled slightly at the sight as I began to make my way through the apartment picking up stuff I would need as I headed towards my bedroom to pull out my suit case. I put down my bags from earlier today near my bed and headed towards my wardrobe.

Pulling down my suitcase from the top shelf I set it on my bed and began to load in the items I had bought from today, before going to put the fish in the fridge that I had bought for Happy, on the way back to my bedroom I stopped in my bathroom to grab a toothbrush. I stood there for a while remembering all the times that Natsu had barged in on me, clad just in a towel, a sad smile made it's way onto my face as I once again realized that he wouldn't be doing that anymore since I was leaving. Trying to suppress all these melancholic feelings I had, I made my way back to my room to finish packing. Going over my mental list of everything that I needed I began to check to see if I had everything. Winter, summer and spring clothes check, toiletries check, underwear check, pajamas check. I nodded to myself it seemed that I had everything. I headed towards the kitchen passing by my desk as I did. Looking towards it I realized I forgot to pack my book, thinking it over it probably wouldn't be a good idea to bring with it me so I decided to lock it up in my safe. Once that was done I decided to write a note the boys so that they wouldn't freak out as much if they decided to stop by my house tonight and realize I wasn't there.

Finishing the note I brought it to the kitchen were Erza still sat eating her cake, pulling out the fish for Happy I placed both it and the note on my counter knowing full and well that both would be found if placed there. Turning back to Erza I told her I was ready. She nodded and finished her cake before heading towards my door, I put her plate in the sink then proceeded to follow her out. She waited for me as I locked up then began to walk towards the train station. Following her down the stairs and past the river I sighed as I glanced once more back at my apartment, praying that Natsu would decide to come later rather than sooner, before looking forward once again and proceeding the rest of the way to the train station right behind Erza.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

"ERZA FIGHT ME!" I yelled as I jumped from the floor. Looking around I realized that I was in the guild and not in the forest, I must have been dreaming, so then Erza really did knock me and the Ice Princess out. I growled as I whipped my head around in search of the Monster. I couldn't find any trace of her by sight so I decided to locate her by sent. I found traces of her on the stairs and remembered her being up there before she decided to knock me out. Once I remembered this, I also remembered that Lucy had been with her. I looked around the guild once more but in search of the blond this time instead of the monster. A scowl began to make its way on to my face when I couldn't find Luce.

"Natsu! Your up!" I turned towards Happy as he called out to me and was almost knocked over because he was flying at max speed. Luckily, due to my awesome reflexes, I steadied us both before we could fall over. I looked up at my little buddy as he settled himself on my head. Once he looked down at me I gave him my famous grin

"Yup I'm up and roaring, Erza isn't that strong" I told him proudly hopping secretly that the she-monster wasn't around to hear me say that. Apparently Happy was thinking along the same line because he decided to voice his own opinion.

"You better not let her hear you say that Natsu otherwise she'll knock you out again and we won't get see Lushy later.

"You talked to Luce,Happy? Where is she? Did she leave?"

"Aye! She went to go shopping for some stuff after she checked on you and Gray. She said she was sorry that she couldn't talk to us this morning and to make up for it she would buy me a FISH!." I frowned a little bit when I heard Happy say this. Why did she need to check on the stupid exhibitionest, that was Juvias job. Looking back up at Happy I noticed that he was giving me a weird look.

"Ne Happy are you trying to act like Luce cause your face has a weird look on it."

"WAHHH Charle Natsu is being mean to me!"

"Oi no i'm not!" Sighing I made my way once again to the bar and asked Mira to get me another fire whisky. Once I had the drink in my hands I downed it and asked for another one, Mira gave me a worried look but handed it to me nonetheless. By my third drink I was feeling a little better so I decided to look for Erza to ask her why the Master had wanted to talk with Luce and her this morning. Before I could though a dainty hand stopped me. My eyes traveled up the pale arm before meeting blue eyes, not brown, sighing again as it was not who I wanted to see I turned so that Lisanna's hand fell off my arm. "What is it Lisanna I'm kinda busy at the moment"

I didn't want to sound mean but I was really frustrated and I really wanted to find out what was up with Luce and her not being around this whole day.

"Nothing you just seemed upset so I was coming to see if you wanted to talk about it. Lucy hasn't been around a lot today so I decided to step in for her." I tensed up at the mention of Luce's name."Ahh so this about Lucy are you worried about her?" Lisanna giggled when she said this, causing me to blush for the second time today. I looked away before she could notice.

"No I was looking for Erza to ask why the Master had wanted to speak with her and Luce this morning thats all." I huffed as she giggled some more "Now i'm going to go find Happy so we can go fish before it gets too late." I waved bye to Lisanna as I walked away fully intending to look for Happy but before I could, I caught a glimpse of Erza making her way down the stairs and to the doors. I changed my path to intercept her before she could leave.

"Hey Erza that was a real low blow knocking me and Ice Princess out like that.." I snickered a little when I heard an angered cry in the back. "Why don't you fight me face to face."

"I would love to Natsu however perhaps some other time, right now I must speak with Lucy." This caught my attention, which we all know is extremely hard to do, Erza never agrees to fight me.

"Is this about what Matser wanted to talk to you and Lu-chan about this morning?" Levy asked coming up behind me and Gajeel trailing her not to far behind. I turned to Erza once more to see if I could read her some how. The only thing that happened though was her eyes got a little colder before she answered Levy.

"I dont see how you would know about that Levy did Lucy tell you anything?" Okay now I know something is going on, I sharpened my senses a little more as I watched Erza closely. She wasn't as calmed as she seemed to be her eyes kept shifting a little bit back and forth showing that she was nervous. Levy shook her head no as she answered Erza, fear very evident in her voice.

"N-no Erza I just overheard you asking Lu-chan to come with you to Masters office this morning that's all."

"Oh well then I apologize for snapping at you. I must go now but do not worry everything will be explained in due time." With those words Erza made her swift retreat out the doors. I made to follow her but before I could Mira called me over. I grumbled to myself as I stalked towards the pretty demon.

"My my Natsu you don't look to happy" Mira said once I was in front of her " How about a job to lift up your mood I have the perfect one for you and Happy to do, it just came in!"

"What about Luce can she come to?" what was up with Mira she knows that Happy and I wouldn't go on a Job without Lucy, we were a team.

"I'm sure Lucy would love to go with you but why don't you wait till after Erza is finished talking to her okay?" I nodded my head towards this offer before sitting down. Looking around the guild again I decided to start one more fight with the stripper to pass the time.

"Hey Slanty Eyes! Why is your face so stupid!" I smirked at the immediate response.

"What did you say Fire Breath! Do you want a fight."

"I wouldn't even say it if I didn't want to fight Stripper." With those word Slanty Eyes launched himself at me and so the epic battle began. Of course two hours later I was standing over a knocked out Stripper coming out the winner that I am. I made my way over to Happy to tell him it was time to go to Luce's house. With an Aye Sir we were on our way. On the way there I was telling him about the job and how we had to convince Lucy to join us. I did however forget to ask Mira what the Job was about so I figured we could just tell Luce that Mira had picked it out and everything would be all right. We finally arrived on Strawberry street, Happy flew me to the window as perusal but this time it was locked. Strange Luce usually keeps it open, she finally realized that no matter what she said we would still come through this way and gave up.. so why is it locked now? Shaking my thoughts I melted the lock and let myself in. Her room was dark as if no one was home so I made my way into the living room usually she would be writing about this time but she wasn't there either and neither was her book, a strange feeling coursed its way through my body one almost like worry but a little more intense trying to get rid of the feeling I focused in on listening to see if there was water running but there wasn't so she wasn't in the bath. I decide to check the kitchen last since I was hungry anyways, Happy flew ahead of me mumbling something about fish and Lushy's promise. Once I had made it in there Happy had just picked up a note that was by the biggest fish I have ever seen and had started to read it. Once he was done he looked up with tears in his eyes and a knot formed in my stomach. Something was wrong very wrong snatching the note from happy I began to read as Luce's sent made its way into my nose

_Dear Natsu and Happy_

_ I hope that you are not destroying my house as you are reading this. I would just like to tell you both that I will be gone for a while and to not worry Erza is with me I will be safe. I wanted to tell you what we were doing before we had to leave but these were Master's orders. Anyway Master should tell you and the guild what is going on soon so don't try and follow us. I left you and Happy both some food in my fridge and a set of extra keys under my plant by the front door if you wish to stay at my house while i'm away. . .HOME. I must go and I will miss you both terribly. I promise to through you both a feast when you I get._

_ ** Love Always Lucy.**_

My mind began to freak out as I read the note three more times. Gone she can't be gone where was she going!? My brain somewhat focused back in as Happy sniffled out a question

"Natsu did Lushy leave us." I looked down at him as I tired to think of an answer.

"I don't know Hap's but were going to go after her and we'll find out" I looked at him as I said this determination showing clearly in my eyes. Flying out the window we made our way towards the train station following Lucy's sent the whole way there. Once we arrived though we were stopped by a huge hand that slammed down on us. From my position on the ground I could see two tiny feet in front of me looking up I saw Gramps. "Ji-chan what's the big deal why did you hit us?"

"Did Lucy not explain it clearly in her letter brat, this is something you can not interfere with. Now come back to the guild and I shall explain everything." Since it seemed I had no other choice I reluctantly agreed and followed Ji-chan back to the guild to see what all of this was about, and if I don't like it i'm going after Luce and no one is going to stop me.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys it's me again sorry it took so long I just started a Job so between that and school I've been Mega tired. Anyways heres chapter 4 let me know if I make any mistakes. Own and if you guys want the story to go a certain way please let me know I love ideas. Bye Guys don't Forget to R/R see you next chapter.


End file.
